


Draft Day

by HYPERFocused



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sports Night
Genre: Boarding School, Gen, M/M, Magic, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-19
Updated: 2006-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is 11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draft Day

**Author's Note:**

> For the [](http://60-minute-fics.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://60-minute-fics.livejournal.com/)**60_minute_fics** crossover challenge

It was one of CSC's slower news days, so Dan and Casey were putting together an "unusual sports" package when Lisa came by, dragging Charlie by one arm, and looking daggers at Dan.

"This is your idea of a joke, right, Dan? Make my impressionable son think he's going to go to some fantastic school, learn how to cast spells?"

She held an ornately decorated envelope in the other, the sort of thing Charlie would be likely to get in a few years once the Bar and Bat Mitzvah invitations began to come in from his Jewish schoolmates.

But Casey's son, Charlie, was eleven, and Casey recognized the writing. The words _Charles McCall has been extended an offer of acceptance at The Salem Institute of Witches..._ in perfect calligraphic script. If he'd had any doubts, the wax seal on the parchment cemented his knowledge.

Crap. Charlie was one of the _magical_ McCalls.

"You want to learn how to do tricks, Charlie? That's cool. I remember a few from when I was your age..." Dan did the "pull a coin from Charlie's ear" bit. It wasn't real magic, but it was kind of adorable, Casey thought.

"I don't think that's what Lisa means," Casey said. "Lisa, Dan had nothing to do with it. And it's real."

'Right, Casey. There's a boarding school where young boys and girls learn to be witches and warlocks." If Lisa's eyes rolled any wider, they'd be marbles.

"Actually, they call them wizards, not warlocks. But yes, there are several prestigious schools for training. Charlie's very privileged to be admitted." That was Isaac, who had come into the room mid conversation.

"Isaac! You know about --" Casey started, surprised.

"I hired you. Of course I know. My mother was a witch. I know how these things go."

'Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"You didn't ask. Besides, you seem to like to play a lot of things close to the chest. It wasn't my secret to tell." Casey knew he meant more than the whole wizard thing. Thanks to a drunken conversation during an unguarded moment, Isaac knew exactly how Casey felt about Dan, even if Casey had never been able to say it to Dan himself.

"You're all missing the point here. If this isn't one of Dan's stupid pranks, then these people think my son is some kind of a freak!"

"He's a wizard, Lisa. There's nothing freaky about it. There are wizards and witches in many of the best families." Casey tried to explain.

"Best by your standards, even." Isaac began to list names Lisa would find worthy. It was a long list. Mollified, she soon felt more at ease, and apologized for the accusations.

"I'm not sure I believe it, but I'll at least see what the school has to say. And I'll follow up on their references."

"So I can go? Wizarding school sounds a lot cooler than Dalton." Charlie said excitedly. It was nice to see him so happy. Casey wondered where his magical talents would lie. It made him a little sad. if he still lived with Charlie, he would have known already.

"We'll see." Lisa said. "Casey, we'll be talking later. I want the full story."

"Yes, of course." Casey had always _meant_ to tell Lisa about the whole magic thing. Really he had. It's just that he knew she wouldn't be receptive to the idea. She didn't like surprises, especially ones that went against the plan she'd always had for her life, and the lives of her family members.

That her fine young son might not grow up to be a doctor, or businessman, or some other _normal_ profession Casey had always assumed was beyond her capacity to take. She could deal with him wanting a career in the arts -- that could bring in some good money and prestige --but to be a real _wizard_? That was a lifestyle choice Lisa would never understand.

So Casey never did tell her about the wizarding side of the family. How he himself had attending Salem as a boy, discovering that his magical talents were limited to an uncanny memory of arcane athletic facts, and the ability to have a charismatic influence on a large number of people.

It was no wonder he'd gone into broadcasting. It was either that or lead a cult. Knowing the wizarding world wasn't exactly calling out for his minor talents, Casey had concentrated on Muggle Studies. Sure, he'd found reasons to cast spells during his work at Sports Night, but on the whole (except for a strange incident with a falling turkey) his true identity was safe.

* * *

Casey took Dan to his first professional Quidditch game just a few weeks later, after a quick training session on how not to look like a clueless muggle when touring the Wizarding world.

"This is a very weird game," Dan complained, as Casey explained the rules. 'The flying is pretty damn cool, though."

"Don't knock the Quidditch, Dan, or I'll turn you into a toad." Casey laughed.

"Can you _do_ that?"

"Nah, but I'm sure hundreds of people here could."

"All right," Dan allowed, as the broom riding athletes chased the flying golden whatchamacallit zooming just over their heads,"this _is_ marginally less boring than soccer."

"So you know how I've been keeping this big secret from you, for years and years?" Casey began.

"Yes, and i don't know why you didn't trust me. You're my best friend." Dan was still a little miffed sounding.

"That wasn't my only secret. But now I'm coming clean with everything."

Since few wizards or witches followed muggle television, he was finally free to do what he wanted with Dan. As the game ended, and the crowds began screaming for the winner, Casey leaned over and kissed Dan as colorful sparklers twirled patterns in the sky above them.

It didn't take special powers to know what they had together was magic.  



End file.
